Rock Bottem HP Style
by Fantasy-gurls
Summary: Title Says all


Rock Bottem Harry Potter Style  
  
Ah yeah, Yo!  
  
This song is dedicated to all the happy people  
  
All the happy people who have real nice lives  
  
And who have no idea whats it like to be stressed as fuck  
  
Verse One:  
  
I feel like I'm in a dark hole  
  
people takin picta's as I'm feelin dull  
  
Life for me is fuckin stressful  
  
I'm a nervous wreck  
  
I have too much respect  
  
But I hate respect, too much to forget  
  
I get fame by a fucking scar on my head  
  
So im surrounded by people, feelin like im in a cage  
  
Full of venom and rage  
  
My face turned a red-baige  
  
My mom 'n dad were killed when I was still in diapers  
  
And I survived and It got my ass hyper  
  
Which is why im famous and got less nicer  
  
News reporters buggin me in their pathfinders  
  
I was so stressed, my friends were my autograph signers  
  
I wish we could leave the past behind us  
  
So I would be happy bein a average half pinter  
  
While playa hatas turn bitch like they have vaginas  
  
Cause we see them sickle signs and let the knuts blind us  
  
Galleons will brainwash you and leave your ass mindless  
  
Snakes slither in the grass spineless  
  
That's Rock Bottom  
  
When this life makes you stressed enough to kill  
  
That's Rock Bottom  
  
When your too famous to pay the bill  
  
That's Rock Bottom  
  
When you feel you have had it up to here  
  
Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tear  
  
Verse Two:  
  
My life is full of fans  
  
And worthless bands  
  
Im famous every were I go  
  
While my friends are way below  
  
Ron gets real jealous of all my fame  
  
I wish we could change worlds for im tired of hearin my name  
  
And I wish I wasn't me  
  
So I could live my life and be set free  
  
But all this motion of these people are starting to be  
  
real annoying cause I cant live to be me  
  
It's cool to be a Quidditch player, but it sucks to be the boy  
  
The boy-who-lived, my life is hell, I wish my name was Roy  
  
I'd rather meet with Voldie or be friends wit Malfoy  
  
Im never comfortable where ever I go  
  
Not unless under my invis cloak  
  
You ask me again if I am Harry  
  
I get to angry and lie, "NO!"  
  
I wish I could turn into a paper and let the wind blow  
  
So I float away and just go with the flow  
  
I'm so damn stressed that I wish it was so  
  
that I could change my life and live real low  
  
That's Rock Bottom  
  
When this life makes you stressed enough to kill  
  
That's Rock Bottom  
  
When your too famous to pay the bill  
  
That's Rock Bottom  
  
When you feel you have had it up to here  
  
Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tear  
  
There's people that love me and people that hate me  
  
Thank god Malfoy is one who hates me, unlike the ladies  
  
All I ever wanted was a life of happiness and no torture  
  
But my life is a livin hell and I have too much fortune  
  
I get so stressed, a teacher almost heard me cursin  
  
I don't want the fame, I dont want to be the talker, I wanna listen  
  
I can't take it anymore, Fuck all the attention  
  
I'm gonna take away all the fame, which is nuttin but lame  
  
I'm gonna commet suicide, a short death with no blood or pain  
  
I picked up my wand and chanted the curse,  
  
the curse that kills all, and nothing but worse  
  
I screamed Avada Kadavra at my heart  
  
I start to scream as I felt I was taring apart  
  
I fell on the floor and I then was dead  
  
I finally left the fame and wannabe friends  
  
I'll miss Ron and Herm ofcourse, and they will understand my cast  
  
but atleast I was with my mom and dad atlast!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer-These charactors do not belong to me, if I owned them, I wouldn't be in this hellhole. I would be at some place in Florida. And I wouldn't be visiting sites like fanfiction.net........and I wouldn't be talkin to you now would I? Also the original song belongs to Eminem. Also, sorry if you didn't like my ending to my song, cause TOO BAD!!!!! This is MY idea so I do whatever I want to do to it......OK!!!! *Ahem*Well, anyways, live with it....anf flamers can bring it on!!!!!!!!!!!bye! 


End file.
